The present invention relates to an oxidation hair dye composition made by mixing a creamy hair dye-containing carrier and a preparation containing an oxidizing agent and polymer and also to a method of oxidative dyeing of hair with that hair dye composition.
Oxidation hair dye compositions have attained substantial significance in the hair dyeing arts. The hair dyeing occurs in the hair shaft by a reaction between a developer substance with a coupler substance in the presence of a suitable oxidizing agent.
Particularly 2,5-diaminotoluene, 4-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2-(2'-hydroxyethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,5-diaminobenzyl alcohol and tetraaminopyrimidine are used as developer substances. Coupler substances advantageously used include 1-naphthol, resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, sesamol, m-aminophenol, 5-amino-o-cresol, 2-amino-4-(2'-hydroxyethyl)amino anisole, 2,4-diaminoanisole and 2,4-diaminophenetole.
A broad palette of different color shades can be produced by suitable combinations of developer and coupler substances.
Oxidation hair dye compositions are made from two components, which are quickly mixed prior to use. Then the mixture is applied to the hair. The first component, the hair dye-containing carrier, contains the effective hair dyeing substances and can be in the form of a solution, a gel or a cream. The second component is a product in which a suitable oxidizing agent, for example hydrogen peroxide, is contained.
The hair dye-containing carrier in the form of a high viscosity cream is mixed with a fluid or emulsion-forming aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution and the resulting preparation is applied with a brush to the hair. The use of the thick liquid hair dye containing cream is then particular advantageous, when hair which is very gray is to be dyed. A complete and uniform covering of the gray is then obtained, since a high viscosity cream can be applied to the hair in a thicker layer and with a brush than a low viscosity preparation, which tends to run off the hair.
This type of high viscosity hair dye containing cream has several disadvantages as well as the above-described advantages. The high viscosity hair dye-containing mass can be mixed only with some difficult with the fluid hydrogen peroxide solution to form a single hair dyeing composition. Furthermore application using an application bottle or flask is not possible because of the high viscosity and poor flow properties.
Because of these considerations in practice high viscosity dye-containing creams and special low viscosity preparations suitable for use in application bottles or flasks are used side-by-side.
It is then necessary to develop a variety of different formulations, which are suitable either for application with a brush or for application with a application bottle.
This is not only connected with a higher development cost but also leads to superfluous product and raw material varieties, whereby, among other things, higher storage costs arise in both manufacturing and also in marketing.